Game of Cat and Mouse
by IvikKorsgaard
Summary: Grimmjow pursues his Fraccion member Lillitu. Lillitu isn't my character, I don't own her.


The Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, groaned while searching for his only remaining Fracción member. Most of the time he found her to be a pain in his ass, she was never around when he needed to her be. Though, at other times he seemed rather mesmerized her. He ran a hand through his blue hair, pulling it back a bit before it went right back into place. A smirk crossed his face when he saw his Fracción. He walked up behind her, grabbing her waist.

"Why are you never around when I need you?" he questioned her.

She raised her eyebrow, looking down at his hand before pushing it off of her waist. "Because, you're a pain in my ass at times, got it?"

Grimmjow groaned a bit, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I'm a pain in _your_ ass, Lillitu? How about you're a pain in my ass."

Lillitu smirked, turning around to look at her leader. She reached her hand up, putting her index finger on his chin. "What I really think it is, is you're just pissed off that I keep ignoring your advances towards me and it's making you frustrated. You think just because I'm a woman I'm going to quiver to your every command. Which, you'll sadly mistaken."

"Why must you think I've been trying to get into your pants? Are you just assuming such things?" he questioned, moving her finger from his chin, putting it back at her side.

She laughed slightly, crossing her arms over her chest, tilting her head to the side while raising her eyebrow. "Oh, so all of those other times you acted flirtatious were just in my mind? Is that what you're saying?"

Grimmjow laughed, "Yes, it must have just been in your mind. But you are the one wearing very provocative clothing."

Lillitu stared at him, putting her hands on her hips. "I don't think that matters very much on what type of clothing I wear. It doesn't necessarily mean that I'm willing to do whatever it is you want me to."

-

"How many times do I have to tell you, you're a pain in my ass?" Lillitu yelled at Grimmjow before kicking him in the stomach.

Grimmjow smirked, reaching his arm out to her, grabbing a hold of her waist. "As many times as you want, it's probably not going to sink in."

She scoffed, pushing herself away from him. "Tch. You're such a man. Everything goes in one ear and right out the other."

He leaned closer to her face, "I wouldn't be very persistent if I wasn't like that. You know you'll give into me."

Lillitu couldn't help but laugh at his last statement. What made him think that _she_ was just going to give into him with him bothering her? "Oh Grimmjow, you're funny. You're still thinking that I would give into you that easily."

Grimmjow moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He leaned down a bit, getting his face closer to hers. This caused her to put her hands up in front of her face. "Oh, I think it'll work soon enough." He said in a whisper.

She groaned at his attempts. She pushed forward with her arms, pushing him back a bit more. "You're such a dumbass."

He moved one of his hands from her waist, grabbing a hold of her arms, lifting them up over her head. He pushed her backwards against the wall, putting one of his legs between hers. "You can be slightly cute when you're mad, Lillitu."

Lillitu scoffed, rolling her eyes at what he said. She moved her arms a bit, trying to them free from his. Once she got her hands free of his, she pushed him backwards, causing him to trip. A smirk curled onto her lips as she walked over to him, she put her legs on either side of him, looking down at him. "This is the position I'd like to see you in more often."

Grimmjow groaned, reaching his arms up, grabbing her legs pulling her down on top of him. Instinctively she put her arms out to catch herself. He gave her a smirk, looking her body up and down. He moved his hands up her legs to her waist, putting his thumbs in her waist band. "I like this position much better."

She huffed while watching him. What was he doing? There was no way she was going to allow him to take control of the situation they were now in. She put her hands on top of his, moving them away from her waist. "Oh, you're not going to be in control." She leaned down, gently nipping at his neck.

He looked at her with his blue eye, raising his eyebrow. What did she mean he wasn't going to be in control? He clenched his teeth, moving his hands right back to her waist, pulling her pants down a bit. He could still be in control of the situation.

Lillitu turned her head a bit to see what he was doing. So he was still trying to be in control? She's show him that she could still remain in control. She sat up, moving her hips a bit against his, putting her hands on his pants. She could do exactly what he was doing. She pulled them down revealing his growing manhood. She smirked, "Oh, how cute. You're getting turned on."

Grimmjow stared at her, narrowing his eyes a bit. How did she find that cute? He pulled her pants the rest of the way off of her. He was going to show her by saying it cute. He put his hands on her hips, forcing her to move. Without thinking much about it, he roughly pushed his erection into the warmth between her legs.

She let out a gasp as he did so. She looked down at him, smirking before she started to move her hips. She wasn't ready to give up control to him. She was going to prove she was just as dominate as he was.

He grunted as she moved, this prompt him to sit up, wrapping his arms around her waist. A smirk crossed his face as he moved his hips against hers roughly.

Lillitu put her arms around his neck, roughly running her finger nails up his back. She moved her hips in rhythm with his. Her breathing was slowly becoming labored at the fastened pace.

Grimmjow cringed at the feeling of her nails digging into his back. His own breathing getting heavy much like hers. He continued to thrust roughly into her, getting deeper into her every once in a while. That sent a shiver up his spine.

Every once in a while, she'd let out small noises. She did try her best to not make it obvious to the man that she was enjoying it. She rested her head in the crook of his neck, making her nails go deeper into his skin; enough that it made him bleed.

He could feel the muscles in his erection tighten a bit as he pushed himself into her. He knew it wouldn't be much longer, so he tried to make the most of what was happening. He thrust his hip much harder and faster into hers than he was doing before.

Lillitu's eyes had become hazy as she moaned out a bit. Her inner walls tightening around his manhood, she bit his neck where her head was resting. The keep thrusts into her had caused her to reach her climax.

Feeling her wetness, Grimmjow pushed himself as deep as he could into her before releasing his hot seed into her. They were both panting, trying to catch their breath. "I told you, you've cave into me."

She smirked, hitting his head. "I think you gave into me."

He huffed at what she said, laying back down, putting his hands behind his head. "No, I think it was the other way around."

Lillitu shook her head, "You're still a dumbass." Grimmjow just smirked back at her.


End file.
